Diario ZoNa LuRo
by Tomarius
Summary: ZoNa – LuRo Un Diario, Un libro donde veremos plasmadas las historias de cada Tripulante de los Mugiwara, en principal, las historias de estas parejas que tanto me llegan al corazón.
1. El Diario de la Navegante

- Lo siento…

No se como llegamos a esto… realmente no entiendo porque…

- Pero Nami… yo… - Se escuchaba dentro de una habitación en el Thousand Sunny. – Lo se… me amas… lo siento…

Hace mucho tiempo... realmente no recuerdo cuanto ha sido desde entonces… comencé a ver a ese Zoro que nadie conocía…

- ¿! Pero porque ¡? ¿! Porque te enamoraste de mi!? ¿¡Que viste en mi!?- Dos personas estaban hablando en esa habitación.

Poco a poco, nos fuimos haciendo muy unidos… nunca me imagine que llegara a unirme tanto a ti…

- ¡! Soy gruñona, Avara, Histérica ¡! ¡! Y-Y-YO NO ENTIENDO QUE PUDISTE VER EN MI ¡!- Eran Zoro y Nami, el ambiente estaba muy tenso entonces.

Todo comenzó muy rápido… solo hablábamos los dos, como si nada, mientras explorábamos una isla… eras el mismo de siempre, pero… en los ratos en que estábamos los dos… comenzaba a divertirme mas o mas al estar contigo…

- Eres muy hermosa…todo en ti lo es… eres muy tierna cuando te enfadas… jeje… tu forma de ser… todo… en cierto modo me gustas por eso…

Comencé a tenerte mucho cariño… más que el que le tendré a alguno en el Sunny… te volviste alguien muy especial para mí…

- ¡! P-P-Pero ¡!, ¿¡Porque, Zoro!? – La situación, Nami no sabía como actuar… Zoro, le confeso que la amaba.

Cada vez la pasábamos más y más unidos… nos divertíamos, y nos reíamos juntos de cualquier cosa graciosa que pasara en el barco… como esa vez que Luffy se le quedo la cabeza atrapada en una botella por intentar sacar unas galletas… Jajaja… realmente los dos nos reímos mucho ese día… ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Qué te puedo decir?... (Suspiro) mientras mas estaba contigo, me fui dando cuenta que… bueno… ya sabes… hasta que supe que te amaba… me resulto difícil venir ahora… a decirte lo que sentía…

Pero ahora… te veo… aquí… diciéndome que me amas…

- Zoro… Basta… - Te Decía casi en suplicas – ¿Pero que sucede?, Nami, ¿Por qué estas así?... ¿¡Acaso no podemos…!?

Zoro… por favor… no quiero lastimarte…

- No Zoro… no podemos… lo siento… lo siento mucho… – Baje la mirada, estaba que caía en lagrimas… no quería que me vieras así - ¿¡PERO… ¡? - Me dijiste. –Ya debiste saber mi respuesta… perdón…

Perdóname Zoro… debes sentirte horrible… guardaste silencio, y en tu mirada note como a tu corazón le debió haber llegado la noticia…

- Te tengo mucho cariño, no lo pongas nunca en duda Zoro… pero… yo te veo mas como un… Amigo… - Note tu reacción cuando dije la ultima palabra – Sabes que pronto le pediría a Sanji para que fuéramos novios… lo amo…

Te enojaste, lo se… lo vi en tu reacción al nombrar a Sanji… es de suponer… sabiendo como te debes sentir ahora mismo… de pronto, serraste los ojos, y giraste dándome la espalda… te irías… tal vez de la habitación… o quizás… te irías también de mi vida… para siempre… no quiero que te alejes… ¡No quiero que pase!...

- Pero… sabes que aunque el y yo seamos novios… yo nunca dejare de estar contigo…- Te dije antes de que cruzaras la puerta, en un intento para que mi temor no se hiciera realidad… pero solo te detuviste unos segundos en el marco de la puerta… diste un profundo y frio suspiro, para luego irte azotando la puerta atrás de ti, quedando cerrada ante mis ojos…

- Te fuiste… - Dije justo después que la puerta se había cerrado.

No pude controlar mis lagrimas… una gran tristeza me invadió, para luego desplomarme en el piso de rodillas… llore como nunca, me sentía muy mal… te había lastimado… y me sentía horrible por haberlo hecho… pero fue lo mejor… quizás consigas pronto a alguien mejor que yo para tu vida... te podía escuchar a la lejanía, llevándote cosas de los pasillos y lanzándolas al piso… eso me hizo sufrir mas… estabas furioso…

El día paso, y realmente la pase terrible… en la cena estabas callado, no querías hablar con nadie… y yo viéndote desde el otro lado de la mesa, muy triste. Todos me preguntaron uno por uno, ¿que si sucedió algo entre Zoro y yo?... ya se había hecho natural vernos a los dos hablando, y muchas veces peleando en las comidas... pero siempre estábamos felices… pero ahora…

Nunca supe que respuestas darles a todos, solo bajaba la mirada he intentaba cambiar de tema… creo que ellos de algún modo pudieron entender lo triste que estaba, y cambiaban de tema, para no entristecerme mas… siempre les voy a agradecer por eso…


	2. El Diario de la Navegante, Parte 2

-- En el capitulo anterior --

El día paso, y realmente la pase terrible… en la cena estabas callado, no querías hablar con nadie… y yo viéndote desde el otro lado de la mesa, muy triste. Todos me preguntaron uno por uno, ¿que si sucedió algo entre Zoro y yo?... ya se había hecho natural vernos a los dos hablando, y muchas veces peleando en las comidas... pero siempre estábamos felices… pero ahora…

Nunca supe que respuestas darles a todos, solo bajaba la mirada he intentaba cambiar de tema… creo que ellos de algún modo pudieron entender lo triste que estaba, y cambiaban de tema, para no entristecerme mas… siempre les voy a agradecer por eso…

-- Comienza el capitulo 2 --

Definitivamente, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida… Pero ahí estaba el, para intentar animarme con sus pintorescos galanteos… que en cierto modo, a veces me hacían reír en momentos de tensión… Si, Sanji, intentaba animarme, y se lo agradecía con toda el alma…

No quería que el día terminara así… Sanji me dio el poco de ánimos, los suficientes, para tomar una decisión… estaba triste… pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera compensar sus lindos gestos conmigo… Ya me decidí… hoy, le pediré para que seamos novios.

Esa noche, me puse a esperar que Sanji terminara con sus quehaceres en la cocina, para poder hablar con el. Lo esperaba en el mástil principal del barco… esperaba que saliera por la puerta de la cocina para llamarlo, y así decirle para que fuéramos novios… espere y espere… pero Sanji no salía de la cocina… pasado la media hora, supuse que ya no estaría ahí, quizás, había tomado otro camino para salir.

Entre al barco, y comencé a buscarlo… No se veía por ningún lugar, era extraño… pase por la habitación de las chicas, y entre a ver si Robin o Camie me podían decir donde podía encontrarlo… Solo estaba Robin, lo cual me pareció raro, ya que Camie tenia la costumbre de dormirse temprano en su cama de agua. Robin me dijo que Sanji debería estar por la zona baja del barco, y que se había llevado a Camie con el, para hablar con ella.

Salí de la habitación, y comencé a buscar a Sanji por la zona baja del barco… realmente nunca me puse a pensar en la situación: Sanji y Camie, los dos solos… me parecía raro el hecho de que, yo buscándolo para pedirle que fuera mi novio, y no me molestara en lo mas mínimo el hecho de que estuviera solo con Camie… es extraño.

Caminaba por los pasillos en silencio, y comencé a escuchar unas voces a lo lejos… - deben ser ellos, están cerca – Pensé al escuchar las voces. Camine solo un poco, y vi una habitación con la puerta entre abierta y la luz encendida… decidí ver antes que era lo que pasaba dentro.

Al asomarme por esa puerta, los vi a los dos: Sanji estaba sentado al lado de Camie, muy juntos para ser una conversación normal, abrazándola y acariciándole la cara muy cómodamente… Al parecer a Camie no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo… y ella le regresaba algunas de esas caricias a Sanji, mientras los dos hablaban de cualquier cosa como si nada…

Un soplo atravesó mi corazón, haciendo que parara de latir por unos pocos segundos…era obvio lo que pasaba… Sanji estaba coqueteando con Camie… en un momento, regreso a mi mente la naturaleza del cocinero de la tripulación de Luffy: "Mujeriego" hasta mas no poder.

Es extraño… los veo y… realmente lo tomo de una forma que no pensaba que la fuera a tomar… no estaba molesta, en lo mas mínimo… claro, me molestaba mucho el hecho de que el fuera coqueteando de mujer a mujer sin importar nada… pero en realidad… no me importaba en lo mas mínimo ver a esos dos.

- ¿Aquí esta el hombre al que le iba a pedir que fuera mi primer novio? – No sabía porque… pero no me sentía para nada triste, al contrario, sentía como si un gran peso de encima se bajara de mi espalda… - Seguro que… - seguro que lo que sentía por Sanji era simplemente un sentimiento de deber… de corresponder sus buenos Gestos… realmente no amaba a ese Inútil…- Nami… IDIOTA… ¿¡IBA A PERDER MI TIEMPO CON ESE IMB…CIL!?- Grite por lo alto, reprochándome a mi misma el hecho de, confundir el amor con esa estupidez que sentía por "eso", que nos cocina a todos en el barco.

- ¿Nami-san?, ¡! Hola ¡! ¿!Como esta¡? – Me decía Sanji soltando un poco a Camie - ¡! Piérdete ¡! – le dije de una en su cara, y comencé a caminar a mi habitación.

Caminaba… y Sanji comenzó a seguirme, preguntándome si me había enojado con el… le conteste de una forma clara hasta para el… cuando llegue a mi habitación, le serré la puerta justo en su cara… Bien… se lo merecía.

Después de eso, Solo escuche unas pocas quejas de su parte atrás de la puerta… de nuevo, me llamaba por mi nombre, en un tono mas triste, como en un intento de que le dijera que me pasaba… ¿¡Acaso no ves que no quiero verte!?...

- ¡! LÁRGATE ¡! – Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, tomando luego lo primero que vi cerca, y lanzándolo a la puerta con todas mis fuerzas… había lanzado una botella con tinta.

Sanji no pronuncio palabra alguna después de eso… solo había dicho desanimado un leve "OK", yéndose luego de la puerta de la habitación hacia algún lugar del barco… realmente ya no quiero saber mas de el…

Robin me observaba sorprendida, realmente la entiendo, llegar así… de pronto, a la habitación y lanzar algo a la puerta… que pena me da con ella…

- Navegante-San… ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Qué ocurrió? – Saliendo de su asombro, llego a preguntarme. – Que pena contigo Robin… Nada… nada que debiera importarme – Conteste, aun frustrada – Pero le importa… ¿Fue a declararle lo que sentía por el, al Cocinero-Kun?... tenia entendido, según lo que me a dicho usted, que por estos días lo ibas a hacer… - Gruñí entre dientes, que rabia me daba todo lo ocurrido… - Si… fui a verlo por eso… pero lo vi con Camie. Extrañamente, no me enoje por eso… sino por el hecho de que amaba a ese idiota… ¡! No se ni porque estoy enojada, no logro entenderme ¡!.

No entendía… estaba hecha un desastre…no entendía…

- ¿De que lo amaba? – Me pregunto Robin - ¡! Si ¡!... los vi a los dos abrazados… y lo que sentí en el momento fue un enorme alivio, no se porque me sentía aliviada… pero luego… lo único que sentía era Rabia… rabia por pensar que lo amaba. Tantas noches pensando en el… - Ya sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento…

Me lance hacia mi cama, y acurruque mi rostro en una de las almohadas… conteniendo los gritos de rabia… dios, ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?...

- Realmente no lo amaba… eso es todo – Me dijo de una forma fría y directa – Solo estas enojada porque pensabas que lo amabas, y te sientes frustrada... por el tiempo que creías que si lo querías… - Mis gritos pararon de golpe… Robin había dicho lo que yo ya comenzaba a pensar, desde que vi a Sanji con Camie – Lo se, por lo que me dijiste que sentiste en el momento de verlos… ese alivio… es porque tu corazón ya se había visto liberado de esa idea equivocada que tenias. En el fondo, sabias que no lo querías, solo era que te sentías obligada a corresponderlo… nada mas.

Siempre tienes las respuestas… ¿No es así?, ¿Robin?...

- Mejor que duermas un poco… seguro pasaste un día muy malo, y estas estresada… hablaremos mejor por la mañana, pero ahora, solo descansa… - Decía mientras se preparaba para dormir.

Yo continuaba aun con la cabeza en mi almohada… ella no se imaginaba el día tan malo que tuve… pero tenia razón, debía descansar… ya me sentía desfallecer…

- ¿Solo un mal día?... No, Robin… FUE UN DÍA HORRIBLE… -Dije lo ultimo casi llorando - Primero Zoro… y después esto… - Dije conteniendome algunos gritos - ¿Con Zoro?, ¿Pero que fue lo que paso con el? – Me dijo Robin... creo que... mejor se lo dire - … Me dijo… que me amaba… - me miro aun mas sorprendida que cuando entre a la habitación – Valla, se complico mucho su día… en todo caso, tome esto… – Robin me había lanzado a la cama unas pastillas… al parecer eran tranquilizantes que había hecho Chopper – Tómese una… le bajara los nervios… por favor, duerma… buenas noches, Navegante-san… - Había apagado las luces de la habitación, para luego irse a dormir.

Ya me sentía un poco mas tranquila por hablar con Robin… tenia que soltar todo esto con alguien… me sentía muy mal por todo lo que paso hoy. Mis ojos aun no se acostumbraban a lo oscuro que estaba el lugar, busque las pastillas en mi cama, hasta que conseguí el pequeño frasquito… y me tome una, para ver si lograba dormir… por mi sola dudo que pudiera… después de lo que paso.

A los pocos segundos, ya me sentía lo suficientemente tranquila para dormir… esas pastillas realmente hicieron su trabajo… estaba muy cansada… solo quería dormir… rogaba que todo esto solo haya sido una pesadilla… y que cuando me despierte, todo volvería a ser como antes...

… Zoro… tu imagen volvió a mi mente… nuevamente podía ver pasar una por una, las cosas que ocurrieron hoy…

- Te amo… - Me dijiste, después de llamarme para que nos reuniéramos en esa habitación… -

Perdóname Zoro… espero que aun tengas el corazón para hacerlo… de seguro no sabes cuanto estoy sufriendo por lo ocurrido… también ruego… que al despertar mañana… me recibas como siempre lo hacías… con unas de tus sonrisas al verme llegar… de esas que tanto me gustan…

- Perdón… -

Después de eso, caí rendida al sueño y la fatiga que me invadían… aun triste.


	3. El Diario de la Navegante, Parte 3

- Gracias a las personas que comentaron sobre este fics, se los agradezco mucho. En cuanto a las partes donde no se sabe si se piensa o se habla, pensé en dejárselo a criterio del lector, y asi que el lector eligiera como se escucharía mejor, si pensado o hablado. Ahora si, con ustedes el cap 3 del Fics "El diario de la Navegante"

--En el capitulo anterior--

… Zoro… tu imagen volvió a mi mente… nuevamente podía ver pasar una por una, las cosas que ocurrieron hoy…

- Te amo… - Me dijiste, después de llamarme para que nos reuniéramos en esa habitación… -

Perdóname Zoro… espero que aun tengas el corazón para hacerlo… de seguro no sabes cuanto estoy sufriendo por lo ocurrido… también ruego… que al despertar mañana… me recibas como siempre lo hacías… con unas de tus sonrisas al verme llegar… de esas que tanto me gustan…

- Perdón… -

Después de eso, caí rendida al sueño y la fatiga que me invadían… aun triste.

--Comienza el Capitulo--

La noche paso, y por desgracia, tenia que levantarme de mi cama… ahí sentía que estaba en el paraíso, y que todo aun seguía como antes… pero a los pocos segundos de despertar, regreso a mi mente todo lo que ocurrió ayer… ese castigo no me dejaría nunca…

Trate de levantarme de mi cama para salir, pero no quería hacerlo… mi almohada no quería soltarme, Jejeje… un chiste… valla, me sorprende haber dicho uno, con los ánimos que tengo ahora. Casi como si me hubieran sentido despertar, llegaron a la habitación Camie y Robin, y me vieron acurrucada entre mis sabanas…

- ¡Nami, al fin despiertas! – Dijo Camie, en el tono tan animado que la caracteriza – Si… el día de ayer fue de los peores que he vivido… Jeje, no tengo ganas de levantarme de aquí…- ¡! AHHHH ES CIERTO, ROBIN ME DIJO QUE TE SENTÍAS MUY MAL ¡! - ¡Me asustaste!... siempre exageras cuando te sorprendes – Vinimos a Animarla, Navegante-San, para algo son las amigas, ¿No? – Me dijo robín con una de sus sonrisas.

- Chicas… gracias… - Realmente no saben cuanto se lo agradezco…

Camie y Robin se sentaron en mi cama, y Comenzaron a darme ánimos… que mucha falta me hacen.

Durante la siguiente semana, Ellas llegaban todas las mañana a mi cama, y se sentaban junto a mi, para darme esa alegría que era tan escasa en mi después de lo ocurrido… Hablamos de todo: Nuestras vidas, aventuras, novios… si, ya se, como estoy ahora ni debería hablar de eso… pero las anécdotas de Robin realmente me animaron un poco… en comparación, yo no e vivido tantas como esa mujer… es sorprendente…

Escuchábamos atentamente lo que nos contaba, Y tanto Camie como yo, nos quedábamos asombradas… nos reímos mucho, cuando veíamos a Robin, y ella se sonrojaba… Jajaja… Nos aclaro que todas sus relaciones nunca fueron de amor… solo por supervivencia… y nos dijo que no pensáramos que era una Mala mujer… Robin, yo nunca pensare eso… enserio…

Yo también conté mis historias… mis relaciones, si acaso puedo llamarlas así, tampoco fueron de amor… solo relaciones fugases, para engañar a hombres tontos y quítales sus tesoros… tampoco al estar trabajando para Arlong tenia tiempo para esas cosas… pero ahora…

Camie no conto mucho, para mi sorpresa, realmente era una chica bastante inocente… cuanto conocí de ella en esa semana.

Nunca Salí de esa habitación durante esa semana… Robin me hacia el favor de traerme la comida, y transmitir las instrucciones para navegar. Camie se quedaba conmigo para no dejarme sola.

Al tercer día, es que pude hablar de lo ocurrido… siempre me ponía triste al hablar sobre eso… Pero Robin me daba ánimos para continuar hablando, y Camie igualmente. Hablamos sobre Sanji… Camie me dijo que no sabia nada sobre mis intenciones de hacerme novia de el, solo hablaba con el normalmente, y le regresaba las caricias con el mismo cariño con que el la acariciaba… admitió, que le gusta mucho que la acaricien… cosas de Ningio (Sirena), según ella…

Me dio su opinión sobre lo que sentí en ese instante… apoyo la respuesta de Robin… me dio ánimos para que dejara de sentirme frustrada… no lo amaba… eso es todo…

También hablamos de ti, Zoro… Fue lo que mas tiempo me costo tratar… y aun me afecta un poco después de la semana. Según las chicas, es lo mas importante que debíamos tratar, ya que estaba muy triste era por eso… lo de Sanji solo fue la piedra que colmo mi crisis de nervios… ya ni debería acordarme de eso…

Les conté a las dos de como te conocí, después de haber conocido primero a Luffy… hablamos también de las aventuras que pasamos antes de que ellas llegaran… se divertían mucho al escuchar las anécdotas de nuestra relación a comienzos de la banda pirata… les conté de como… poco a poco… fuimos haciéndonos mas unidos, al punto de tomarte mucho cariño…

…de cómo te gustaba cuando hacia… "MEEEOOOOWW"… te gustaba mucho cuando maullaba… era lo que usaba para convencerte de hacer lo que quisiera… JEJEJE… además de golpearte en la cabeza, claro esta.

Hablamos de todos los lindos momentos que pasamos, y de cómo nos divertíamos mucho juntos… ellas no sabían que todo eso había pasado, y habían entendido el porque de la tristeza por lo ocurrido…

Me dijeron que te diera tu tiempo… era de suponer que te sentías muy mal por mi rechazo… pero una cosa si era segura… no quería perder tu ternura… tu cariño… no dejaría que te fueras… como la promesa que te hice, esa noche…

-- FlashBack --

- …no creo que consiga a alguien especial… es mi destino estar solo – Me dijiste esa noche – ¡No digas eso…! – Te reproche por lo que dijiste - …pero… es cierto… - Pero volviste a decir esas sandeces… me enoje mucho contigo – ¡No seas tan Negativo Zoro!... por eso es que estas solo… la gente se aleja de ti por eso… todos… hasta yo lo haría… - Note tu reacción al escuchar lo que dije - … no… no te alejes… -Me dijiste - ¿¡Pero como no quieres que me aleje con tus comentarios tan negativos!? – Te volví a reprochar - … no te alejes… por favor… - Coloque mi cabeza en tu hombro – OK… - ¿Enserio, lo prometes?– Si… Meeeoowwww… pero solo si me prometes no decir esas cosas más nunca… ¿Ok? – OK – Me respondiste aliviado.

-- Fin del FlashBack --

En ese momento ya debías de sentir algo por mi, ahora que lo pienso bien… pero, tengo intenciones de cumplir mi palabra… no te preocupes, Zoro.

Ya había pasado la semana, y me disponía a salir de una ves de la habitación… ya me sentía mejor para hacerlo. Robin y Camie me acompañaron todo el trayecto hacia la cocina… hasta que llegamos. Todos estaban reunidos… todos… excepto tu, Zoro. Parecía que todos estaban listos para celebrar mi regreso, se ven realmente muy contentos por mi llegada. Cada uno me saludo enérgicamente, hablándome de lo mucho que me habían extrañado en el barco… pero cuando nadie observaba, Luffy me dijo algo al oído…

- También Zoro te extraño…


	4. El Diario de la Navegante, Parte 4

--Capitulo anterior--

Ya había pasado la semana, y me disponía a salir de una ves de la habitación… ya me sentía mejor para hacerlo. Robin y Camie me acompañaron todo el trayecto hacia la cocina… hasta que llegamos. Todos estaban reunidos… todos… excepto tu, Zoro. Parecía que todos estaban listos para celebrar mi regreso, se ven realmente muy contentos por mi llegada. Cada uno me saludo enérgicamente, hablándome de lo mucho que me habían extrañado en el barco… pero cuando nadie observaba, Luffy me dijo algo al oído…

- También Zoro te extraño… - pasando luego de largo a comenzar a comer.

--Comienza el nuevo capitulo--

Esas palabras me habían aliviado un poco, tengo que admitirlo… estaba preocupada por no verte aquí… aun debes estar enojado conmigo… otra razón mas para hablar contigo urgentemente, no quiero que continuemos así.

Me quede almorzando en la cocina, y tu que no venias... Sanji había preparado un festín por mi regreso, con muchos dulces y postres de mi lado… quizás un intento para que le volviera a dirigir la palabra… decidí hablarle de nuevo, pero si continuaba con sus intentos de tener mi corazón como antes, haría que sufriera, y mucho… si… algunas veces soy muy mala…

Al terminar, decidí salir a buscarte por el barco… no te veía por ningún lado. Ussop me dijo que te vio entrenando antes de comer, así que salí a buscarte al gimnasio. Extrañamente, No estabas hay… Luego recordé algo… antes de lo ocurrido, comenzaste a tener la costumbre de pasarte los días cerca de mi cultivo de naranjas…

-- FlashBack --

- Zoro, ¿y eso que te pasas ahora tanto tiempo cerca de mis naranjas? – Te pregunte esa vez algo extrañada - ¿EH?, ¿Nany?... – te estabas quedando dormido – Ohhh… eres tu, Nami… (Bostezo)… pues nada… últimamente, es el lugar mas tranquilo que hay en el barco… (Bostezo) – Es cierto, a veces vengo aquí a relajarme… Siempre las naranjas de Bellemere me han traído mucha tranquilidad… ¿Puedo acompañarte un rato? – te dije. - Claro, porque no… - Ese día me quede Dormida sentada junto a ti… valla, ya veo porque duermes tanto… no se sentía tan mal dormirse, sentada ahí…

-- Fin del FlashBack --

- ¡! Ya se ¡!, ¡Debes estar en mi cultivo de naranjas!

Salí del Gimnasio, y baje el mástil principal para llegar a las naranjas de Bellemere. Esperaba encontrarte, debía hablar contigo… no podía esperar con las cosas como estaban. Pude llegar rápido al cultivo, y te busque, miraba a todos lados… pero no estabas. Al fijarme bien, escuche unos pasos alejándose, y pude distinguir entre las ramas, tu cabello verde, mientras te marchabas de aquí… ¿Te marchaste porque yo estaba llegando?... Zoro…

Al mirar al suelo, pude distinguir donde estabas sentado antes de irte, tenias barios recipientes de agua y barias pesas en el lugar… al parecer, habías tomado este lugar para entrenar… parte de mi respiro tranquila, al saber que aun parte del Zoro que conocí aun existía en ti.

- Zoro… quiero verte… necesito hablarte… por favor…-

Seguí el camino que tomaste para irte, al parecer te dirigías a la cocina… Luego, escuche como cerrabas la puerta tras de ti… si, tenia razón, fuiste a la cocina. Mientras caminaba, pensaba que decirte al verte… momento, una semana, ¿¡Y no he pensado en que decirte!?... dios Nami… que tonta soy…

- Zoro, necesito hablar contigo… - Si, si… eso diré. – Es… sobre el otro día… - No tonta… de ese modo se va a enojar… lo se…

Realmente no tuve tiempo para pensar mucho… sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada de la cocina… respire hondo, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta… voy a entrar… por favor, ¡que todo salga bien!…

… Muchos recuerdos inundaron mi mente al instante de abrir la puerta… todos de los momentos que pasamos nosotros dos… y ahí, te vi…


	5. El Diario de la Navegante, Parte 5

*---------------------- En el capitulo anterior -----------------------------*

Realmente no tuve tiempo para pensar mucho… sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada de la cocina… respire hondo, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta… voy a entrar… por favor, ¡que todo salga bien!…

… Muchos recuerdos inundaron mi mente al instante de abrir la puerta… todos de los momentos que pasamos nosotros dos… y ahí, te vi…

*------------------- Comienza el Nuevo Capitulo -----------------------*

… Muchos recuerdos inundaron mi mente al instante de abrir la puerta… todos de los momentos que pasamos nosotros dos… y ahí, te vi… estabas sentado en la mesa, comiendo un poco de las sobras del almuerzo de hoy… parece que no habías almorzado…

…momento… no puede ser… no fuiste a almorzar… ¿porque sabias que yo estaría ahí?… ¡Por dios… no!

- ¿Qué quieres? – Me dijiste, mirándome fríamente - …Perdóname... –… aun me odias… no puedo… quiero irme… - Dime, ¿Qué pasa? – Vuelves a decirme… tan frió como antes… Gire, dándote la espalda… necesito recuperarme, tengo que solucionar todo… que todo regrese a como era antes…

- Zoro…- Me atreví a decir - ¿Aja? - Zoro, necesito hablar contigo… - Bien, ya me estoy tranquilizando un poco… - Es… sobre el otro día… - ¡! Tonta, eso no, no debías decir eso!¡ - … No quiero hablar sobre eso… - Sabia que dirías eso…- ¡P-PUES SI, HABLAREMOS DE ESO!, ¡! Y AHORA ¡! – Lo dije con todas mis fuerzas, fue espontáneo, se me ocurrió en el momento.

Me miraste asombrado… te diste cuenta que hablaba muy en serio… luego me miraste con tus ojos tristes, volviendo tu mirada de nuevo al plato con comida… no dijiste nada… pero sabia que ya no me negarías hablar contigo…

- Zoro… quiero decirte que… he estado muy triste desde lo que paso… - volviste a mirarme. – Primero quiero que sepas que… lo siento… debí hacerte sentir muy mal todos estos días… se que debiste sufrir mucho… - ¡JUMM! – Si… sufriste mucho… lo se, aunque lo negaste. Se diferenciar tu orgullo, del verdadero Zoro… aprendí a hacerlo al hacerme tu amiga…

- ¡Quiero que sepas que eres alguien especial para mí!, te quiero mucho, no quiero perder tu amistad… - ¡!AAHH!¡… De repente, golpeaste la mesa fuertemente… me asustaste mucho - …tonta… ¿¡es que acaso aun no entiendes!?... (Golpeando la mesa de nuevo) ¡! Yo te amo ¡! ¡! TE AMO ¡!... ¡Diablos!... -… Estoy aterrada…

Un profundo silencio siguió después de que gritaste… debo continuar… debo ser fuerte… como debiste serlo durante esta terrible semana para ti.

- ¡Zoro, el amor que siento por ti es muy grande… ES EL AMOR QUE SE SIENTE POR ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE, ERES UN AMIGO MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI ¡… ¡YO! – No me dejaste seguir… te levantaste de tu silla, para verme directo a los ojos. ¡! PERO YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SOLO CON TU AMISTAD ¡!, ¡! TE QUIERO ¡! – Dijiste.

Te disponías a irte de nuevo… ¡! No puedo dejar que lo hagas ¡!.

- ¡! POR FAVOR, ZORO, NO TE VALLAS, NO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI, QUE ME DEJES SOLA, TE LO PIDO ¡! – Comencé a Llorar si control, me abrase a tu brazo, mientras intentaba que no te fueras… - …Nami, déjame por favor… - tratabas de zafarte de mis brazos sin lastimarme… no te dejare que lo hagas - ¡! ZORO, NO TE DEJARE IR, ESCÚCHAME ¡!... ¡! TE PROMETO, TE PROMETO QUE LLENARE ESE ESPACIO EN TU CORAZON, LO LLENARE CON MI AMISTAD ¡! – Continúe con todas mis fuerzas - ¡! NO PUEDO AMARTE COMO QUIERES, PERO SIEMPRE TENDRÁS MI AMISTAD PARA OCUPAR ESE VACIO ¡! …. ¡! POR FAVOR, NO TE VALLAS ¡!… ¡! POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS ¡!... ¡! Por favor ¡!... ¡! Por favor ¡! – Me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a tu brazo… por favor, escucha mis ruegos… no me dejes sola… por favor…

Dejaste de intentar zafarte de mi… paraste de pleno, ya no realizabas ni un movimiento…

- … yo... - No te deje continuar… seguro intentarías marcharte de nuevo - …por favor, si aun me quieres… no dejes de ser mi amigo... no me dejes sola… - de nuevo, ese silencio…

- .... -


	6. El Diario de la Navegante, Parte 6

Me perdí por un tiempo, pero regreso con dos capítulos seguidos (El cap 5 y este, el cap 6). Disculpen el retraso. Aquí, el siguiente capitulo.

*------------------------ En el capitulo anterior ---------------------------*

Te disponías a irte de nuevo… ¡! No puedo dejar que lo hagas ¡!.

- ¡! POR FAVOR, ZORO, NO TE VALLAS, NO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI, QUE ME DEJES SOLA, TE LO PIDO ¡! – Comencé a Llorar si control, me abrase a tu brazo, mientras intentaba que no te fueras… - …Nami, déjame por favor… - tratabas de zafarte de mis brazos sin lastimarme… no te dejare que lo hagas - ¡! ZORO, NO TE DEJARE IR, ESCÚCHAME ¡!... ¡! TE PROMETO, TE PROMETO QUE LLENARE ESE ESPACIO EN TU CORAZON, LO LLENARE CON MI AMISTAD ¡! – Continúe con todas mis fuerzas - ¡! NO PUEDO AMARTE COMO QUIERES, PERO SIEMPRE TENDRÁS MI AMISTAD PARA OCUPAR ESE VACIO ¡! …. ¡! POR FAVOR, NO TE VALLAS ¡!… ¡! POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS ¡!... ¡! Por favor ¡!... ¡! Por favor ¡! – Me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a tu brazo… por favor, escucha mis ruegos… no me dejes sola… por favor…

Dejaste de intentar zafarte de mi… paraste de pleno, ya no realizabas ni un movimiento…

- … yo... - No te deje continuar… seguro intentarías marcharte de nuevo - …por favor, si aun me quieres… no dejes de ser mi amigo... no me dejes sola… - de nuevo, ese silencio…

- .... -

*--------------------- Comienzo del nuevo capitulo --------------------*

- De… acuerdo… -

¿Cómo?, ¿Qué fue lo que…?

- De… acuerdo – Dijiste nuevamente - ¿C-cómo…? – Levante la mirada de tu brazo, he intente mirarte al rostro… pero lo tenias a un lado, no podía verte bien – OK… no me iré… ¿acaso no escuchaste? – Aun mirándote - Zoro… ¡en verdad tú!... – ¡en verdad te quedaras conmigo! – Si mujer, no me iré a ningún lado… no dejare de ser tu amigo… - tiraste de tu brazo un poco, sacándolo de mi agarre - …Solo deja de llorar… así no te ves bonita… diablos… ahora me escucho como el estúpido cocinerito…

…decidiste… seguir siendo mi amigo…

- … ¡! Baka ¡!, no digas esas cosas… ja-ja – Logre decir. Me limpiaba mis lagrimas… y comencé a reírme aun con nervios, mientras intentaba recuperarme…me sentía cada ves mas feliz… - …En tal caso, quiero que sepas… que no quiero que estés triste… - Te escuche decir un poco bajo.

Zoro… No sabes por que cosas me hiciste pasar… por poco muero de una crisis…

- … Gracias Zoro… te lo agradezco mucho… en verdad. – si, y no sabes cuanto –…Si, si… - dijiste con tu tono indiferente – realmente necesito mucho tu amistad, ¡! ya veras que nunca te arrepentirás… ¡! – YA, YA… - Giraste, y comenzaste a caminar a la puerta de la cocina – Te hare caso Zoro, iré a arreglarme, debo verme horrible ahora JAJAJA – Quiero celebrar, estoy feliz, NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA DECIRLES A ROBIN Y A CAMIE LO QUE PASO.

Cruzaste la puerta, y giraste a la derecha para dirigirte a la cubierta… algo de repente me llamo la atención en ti… antes de desaparecer de mi vista, vi tu rostro… te veías… furioso…

- ¿Nany?... – Una de las puertas de la cocina comenzó a abrir lentamente… - Etto… Nami… - ¿! Pero que…!? ¿! Todos estaban escuchando!? – Chicos… n-no me digan que… - Si navegante-San… lo escuchamos todo. – Dijo Robin, señalando a uno y cada uno de las personas en el barco, que se quedaron escuchando lo ocurrido…

- ¡! DIOSSSSSSSS, QUE VERGÜENZA ¡! – Grite por todo lo alto.

Ya era casi el anochecer del mismo día, y estaba junto con Robin y Camie en la habitación de las chicas… aun no terminaba de pasar la pena de esta tarde… pero estaba mas feliz que avergonzada… ya podía estar tranquila, Zoro seguiría siendo mi amigo.

- Bueno Nami-Chin, ¡me alegra mucho que tu y Zoro-Chin volvieran a ser amigos! ¡! KAMPAI ¡! – Estábamos brindando con jugos y algo de Sake para celebrar – Aunque no lo escuche muy contento que digamos… - ¿EH?, lo siento Robin, ¿Dijiste algo?, no te escuche – No le había prestado mucha atención – Bueno… olvídalo… solo deja a Zoro tranquilo unas horas… aun debe estar un poco molesto por lo de antes, luego podrás hablar con el normalmente - ¡! OKI ¡! – Dije mientras tomaba un pequeño baso de sake - ¡! KAMPAI, JAJA ¡!. – De verdad esta bastante anima, navegante-san, JIJI.

Desde hace meses que no me divertía así JAJAJA, solo lo hacia cuando estaba contigo Zoro… fue una buena decisión la que tome, tu amistad es muy valiosa para perderla. Poco a poco, volveremos a ser como antes.

Entre las chicas y yo hicimos que Sanji nos llevara la comida a la habitación, daba mucha pereza salir… y era mas fácil hacer que el hiciera nuestro trabajo tal cual un humilde esclavo… lo digo, a veces soy muy mala, JEJE…

Ya lo alto de la noche llego, y todas nos dispusimos a dormir… mañana de seguro será… ¡Un buen día!

Han pasado 2 días, y todo poco a poco, ha regresado a la normalidad. Ya he recobrado mis fuerzas perdidas, y me siento capas de todo, hare que llegamos con bien a la siguiente isla, JAJA. Comenzare a tomar notas sobre el viento… quiero empezar con algo, tengo muchos ánimos para gastar JAJA… todo saldrá bien…

- ¡! PUUMMMM ¡! ¡! HE, MAS CUIDADO CON ESAS CAJAS ¡! –

O saldrá lo mejor posible, estando estos idiotas en el barco…

Pase un tiempo posicionándonos en el mapa, todo estaba tranquilo en la Grand Line, así que no me tarde mucho… debemos aprovechar mucho esta clase de días, ya que este mar es muy traicionero. Gire mi vista desde lo mas alto de la cubierta, y vi desde ahí, a todas los que estaban en el barco… Luffy jugando, cuando no. Zoro estaba terminando de bajar las velas, y Robin leía un poco… Creo que Camie esta nadando en el mar… mejor que tenga cuidado, la capturan con mucha facilidad… que vergüenza… (Gota en la cara).

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que todos terminaron con sus cosas, y me disponía a tomar un poco de Sol… ¡! El sol esta divino ¡!, aprovechare para descansar un poco. Necesitaba buscar mi silla, y también mis cremas para broncearme… ¿Donde habré dejado esa silla?, la ultima vez que la use fue hace una semana, y la había dejado en la cubierta… OH, mira... ahí esta Zoro, parece que duerme… le preguntare por ellas…

- ¡Hola Zoro!, ¿podrías despertar un momento, por favor? – Le dije muy animada – ERRRGG… ¿Nany?... – Aun no despertaba - ¡Zoro… despierta Flojo… ¿Shi…? – Jejeje… admito que a veces me gusta despertarlo. – (Bostezo)… Ah, eres tu mujer… ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Has visto mi silla?, es para tomar un poco de sol, para broncearme. – De pronto, comenzaste a ponerte de pie - ¿Y que voy a saber yo donde pierdes las cosas?, tu que no las cuidas – Decías, mientras de colocabas tus espadas - ¡BAKA, NO CHEAS ASI! – Lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza. – NO SEAS MALO… DIME…

A veces, desde que te tome tanto cariño, cuando salías con uno de tus comentarios al pedirte algo, simplemente me enojaba y te golpeaba… pero la mayor parte de las veces, no estoy tan enojada como aparento… cuando eso pasa, tiendo a hablarte "Cuchi", para animarte un poco.

- OYE NAMI, ESO DOLIO… AI-AI… (Gruñido)… creo que tu cocinerito la llevo a la cocina para guardarla… si ya no esta ahí, no se… - te mire enojada, por el comentario sobre "ese" tema… – Zoro… lo que dijiste… Decidí perdonártelo… ya no digas esas estupideces… - decidí pasarlo por esta vez –… Camina por ahí para que te despiertes, y se te pase lo gruñón, Niñote JIJI. – Decidí ir a buscar mi silla a la cocina.

Fue un momento algo incomodo… el comentario de Zoro me deprimió un poco… Pero no estuve mucho enojada, no quería enojarme, estoy muy feliz por el. Llegue a la cocina, y conseguí mi silla al buscar un poco entre las alacenas… Bien, saldré a la cubierta a dejar la silla, luego, buscare mis cremas.

Salí por la puerta que da a la cubierta, y me detuve de pronto por algo que se escuchaba por lo bajo… alguien estaba hablando.

- …claro… Nami debe estar muy contenta – Le escuche hablar a Ussop – Claro, a la final se salió con la suya con el ONEE-CHAN, ¿No? – Ese era Franky. Al parecer están hablando justo abajo mío, termine parada arriba de la puerta de los niveles inferiores, y Acababan de llegar ahí desde de la cubierta – Si… no se como Zoro puede soportarla… ¿La viste?, ella como si nada, y el debe sentirse como un idiota… debe estarlo lastimando mucho la situación… - ¿Pero de que están hablando?... – pero recuerde señor Ussop que el señor Zoro la ama… ella le pidió llena en lagrimas que no la dejara, y que siguiera siendo su amigo… el no es tan sangre fría para negarle algo así, ella estando en tal estado. – Ese era Brook.


End file.
